Our life
by Lesbos
Summary: Pequeños drabbles contados por Dianna. Achele/Heya.
1. Emily

**Glee no me pertenece, ni la vida privada de Dianna Agron ni de Lea Michele, sólo las utilizo para divertirme escribiendo.**

-Mamiiiiz, tenoo pezadiiillaa- escucho una voz cuya mano me está tirando del pijama. Cuando me levanto me encuentro a Emily, mi hija, bueno, nuestra hija. Cada vez que la miro veo en ella todo el esfuerzo que nos ha costado llegas hasta aquí, hasta formar una familia las tres.

En cuanto a ella, es una niña hermosa, las personas que la conocen dicen que es un mezcla de las dos, físicamente como yo con el pelo y el carácter de Lea.

En cuanto la veo llorando con su peluche no dudo en cogerla y subirla a la cama con nosotras. Lea también se ha despertado y la abraza hasta que se calma. Como siempre que tiene pesadillas, se tumba con ella en los brazos y la recuesta en su pecho y yo las rodeo con mi brazo.

La verdad es que me gusta estar así, juntas, y con el mayor regalo que nos ha podido hacer la vida: nuestra hija.


	2. Celos

**Glee no me pertenece, ni la vida privada de Dianna Agron ni de Lea Michele, sólo las utilizo para divertirme escribiendo.**

Cuando me despierto observo que Lea y yo hemos cambiado las posiciones, y ahora está Emily encima de mí, aunque ya no durmiendo, sino dándome besitos por la cara para despertarme.

-Mamiiiii, vamoz a llegar tardee…- es lo primero que me dice al ver que abro un poquito un ojo para ver que hace.

-Vaya formar de darme los buenos días ¿no Em?- le reprocho empezando la broma.

-Buenooz dííaaaz- me dice riéndose, dejando entre ver su sonrisa mellada donde le están creciendo los dientes nuevos.

-¿y un abrazo?- le pido imitándola, y enseguida me da el abrazo.

-Así está mejor, ¿y mamá?- le pregunto dándole yo un beso y abrazándola.

-En la cocina, preparando el dezayuno- me contesta bajándose de la cama y yéndose. Yo me levanto y la sigo. Cuando llego a la cocina abrazo a Lea por detrás y le beso la cabeza. Ella contesta mi gesto echándola hacia atrás para besarme en la boca. Pero en el momento en el que le voy a dar el beso, alguien salta encima de nosotras.

-A esto lo llamo yo celos- le dice Lea, mientras se da la vuelta en mis brazos, pone a Em en medio, y me da el beso.

Gracias por los reviews! Esta historia la continuaré, espero, más a menudo porque ya estoy de vacaciones.


	3. Asombro

**Glee no me pertenece, ni la vida privada de Dianna Agron ni de Lea Michele, ni del resto del cast, sólo las utilizo para divertirme escribiendo.**

Habíamos pasado el resto de la mañana con Chris, Darren y, la no tan pequeña, Laura, y a la hora de almorzar se nos unieron Naya y Heather. Emily las estuvo esperando toda la mañana, puesto que el día anterior le habían prometido una sorpresa, ¡y vaya sorpresa! Se la llevaban una semana a París como regalo de cumpleaños.

A nosotras nos daba pena separarnos de ella una semana completa, pero se lo pasaría bien con las tías, y nosotras tendríamos tiempo para relajarnos, porque con el torbellino que tenemos de hija, eso es imposible.

Como era costumbre, los domingos por la tarde quedamos con el antiguo cast de Glee y sus respectivas familias en un parque a las afueras de Los Ángeles para pasar la tarde, y así ponernos al día de nuestras cosas con nuestros amigos.

Hoy, Heather le ha propuesto matrimonio a Naya delante de todos. La verdad es que pensé que no lo haría nunca. Lo mejor de todo ha sido la cara de asombro de Chris al enterarse, la misma que puso cuando anunciamos que Lea estaba embarazada.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_-Chicos, hoy os tenemos que dar una gran noticia- les dije para que me prestaran atención._

_-Estoy embarazada- anunció Lea, y antes de que nos pudiésemos dar cuenta Jenna, Amber, Naya y Heather se nos habían tirado encima para felicitarnos y darnos besos. Extrañé que Chris no hubiera gritado, y cuando lo miré tenía una gran cara de asombro. Le pasé la mano por delante de los ojos y me preguntó:_

_-¿De quién es?_

_-De las dos- le contesté con tranquilidad, acordándome de cómo se lo habíamos tenido que explicar a los futuros abuelos._

_-No puede ser, te falta algo entre las piernas- me dijo como si fuera obvio, y yo me empecé a reír._

_-Bueno técnicamente me falta algo, pero también es mía, a ver, es un espermatozoide dentro de óvulo mío, que ha su vez ha sido introducido en el útero de Lea, así que, sí, también es mía- le expliqué, ante su cara de asombro, cuando pude controlar mi risa._

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

**He tratado de resolver en el cap. algunas dudas que surgieron en los reviews! Espero que os haya gustado! :D**


	4. Pride

**Glee no me pertenece, ni la vida privada de Dianna Agron ni de Lea Michele, ni del resto del cast, sólo las utilizo para divertirme escribiendo.**

La semana siguiente era el Gay Pride en Los Ángeles, y como de costumbre, desde que nació, llevamos a Emily. No faltaba tanto para su cumple y estaba a la expectativa con todo.

El Gay Pride siempre trae a mi mente al primero que fuimos siendo novias.

_**(Flash Back) **_

Son las 12 a.m. y estoy preparándome para buscar a Lea y luego encontrarnos con Naya, Hemo, Darren y Chris para dar una vuelta por la zona de las actividades culturales.

Hoy es especial, es nuestro primer Gay Pride juntas, y ya le tengo preparada la sorpresa, así que me dispongo a buscarla antes de que siga llamando para preguntar porque tardo tanto.

Cuando llegué a su edificio, el portero me abrió la puerta, y cuando subí abrí la de su departamento con la llave que me había dado cuando se mudó con la escusa de que era para que viniera a ver a los gatitos.

Entré con cuidado para que no me oyera, pero es fácil que no lo hiciera porque estaba demasiado ocupada con el secador, y no escuchaba nada gracias al ruido. Dejé las cosas encima de la mesa del comedor y me acerqué por detrás y la abracé. Desde que nos conocimos no ha habido una vez que cuando la haya abrazado por detrás se haya asustado. La razón que me da para eso es que dice que nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente porque están hechos el uno para el otro, y aunque suene muy cursi, yo también lo creo.

Cuando la tuve cara a cara acerqué la mía a la suya buscando sus labios, ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello y terminó de cerrar el espacio que había entre nuestras bocas, imprimiéndole pasión al beso.

Me sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero tuve que frenarla porque si hubiera seguido así, seguro que no hubiéramos ido a ningún sitio.

-Hola- me dijo pegando su frente a la mía

-Hola

-Te amo, ¿te lo he dicho hoy?

-Creo que no- le seguí el juego

-¿Nos vamos? Creo que vamos a llegar tarde- me dijo con voz inocente

-Eso ya lo sé, guapa- le dije soltándola y cogiendo el bolso de la mesa

-¿Llegaremos a la exposición esa que me dijiste?- me preguntó cerrando la puerta

-No lo sé- le contesté entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

Había quedado con Naya, Hemo, Darren y Chris en un parque cercano a donde estaban los stands para darle una sorpresa a Lea. No iba a ser un día normal.

Cuando llegamos le revelé el plan y, para mi sorpresa y tranquilidad, le gustó. Así que nos decidimos por ir a dar un paseo por la zona de los stands, normalmente la parte más tranquila, pero en cuanto llegamos allí algunos fans nos reconocieron, y después de atenderlos, nos tuvimos que marchar.

Cuando llegamos a una zona tranquila decidimos ir a cenar a uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos, donde nos encontramos con parte del cast.

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

**Os pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero cuando terminé el curso estuve de viaje por Inglaterra y después liada con miles de cosas y no he podido actualizar antes. Gracias por las alertas, los reviews y las críticas. Espero que os haya gustado, estoy intentando hacerlos un poco más largos. Gracias **


End file.
